Greased super lightning
by mewsugarpudd
Summary: The male members of the team (Red arrow included) are bored in the cave alone and resort to watching Grease. Then Robin remembers the bat mobile. Singing time. And due to Robin Batman never leaves home without a camcorder.


**I don't know if anyone has done this before (hoping no one has) but I have had this stuck in my head for ages and I decided to write it down. Sorry if anyone is out of character as I have never written a fic on this archive before. Now robin the disclaimer.**

**Robin : Mewsugarpudd does not, has never and will never own Young justice or Grease which is a good thing because Robin would be the main character and Dick Grayson (me!) would still be Robin for at least two more series. And the angst. The angst would not make me feel the aster.**

Robin sighed. The boys of the team (and Red arrow) were sitting in the living room because Artemis had been roped into showing Miss M some of the local malls. Which probably wouldn't go very well as Miss M had a tendency to act like … well act like an alien. Zatanna had a load of spells to practise so she hadn't been able to come. All 5 of the male team mates were sitting in various positions and all of them were definitely bored.

"Why don't we train?" Aqualad's suggestion was met with a chorus of groans from everyone even Robin who was always usually up for training.

"What about cook…" Kidflash began but Robin swiftly cut him off.

"Not after the last time you went near the cooker Kid-idiot." Red arrow visibly shuddered and muttered something that sounded a little like scorching socks of death but they couldn't be sure.

"How about a film?" Robin sat up when everyone agreed except Superboy who simply grunted (which Robin took as an affirmative). Robin smirked and moved over to the movie rack - having batman as an adopted father was great - and looked for a film.

"Perfect," He smirked and slid the film from its case and popped it into the DVD player. Then he pulled out a load of random snacks from Twinkies to popcorn.

"Dude I don't care where you got them from as long as I get some," Wally grabbed a bowl of popcorn and settled down to watch the film.

"Dude why did you put Grease on?" The film had ended with a lot of questions from Kaldur and Conner and Wally finally asked Robin why he had chosen this film out of the huge selection.

"Hey Grease is a classic and we need to educate Supes and Kaldur," Robin replied defensively. Then he ejected the disc, slipped it into its case and replaced it in the empty slot on the movie rack. Suddenly, a thought struck him and his cackle rang around the room.

"That is seriously creepy," Red arrow stretched out his stiff muscles before looking at his younger friend "What are you planning?" Robin turned around slowly revealing the wicked grin that was on his face.

"Gahh, Joker-a-like hide," Kid flash dived behind Superboy who looked confused and grumpy (not really different to his usual look.) Robin simply rolled his eyes and launched a fluffy pillow at him while everyone else tried to figure out where the little bird had kept a fluffy yellow pillow emblazoned with a black bat.

"Batman used the zeta tubes when he left to go to the league didn't he" Aqualad nodded an affirmative to Robin's question as a devilish grin spread over Kid flashes face and Red arrow cracked a small smile. The atlantian and half kryptonian were clueless as to why two of their friends were now grinning madly as they nodded to Red arrow.

"So the bat mobile which he drove over here (I know this isn't possible but I am the author and the bat mobile goes where I tell it to) is in the garage," Robin grabbed Superboy and Kid flash grabbed Aqualad before they ran toward the garage with Red arrow following behind amusedly.

The bat mobile stood proudly in the centre of the garage. Then Aqualad and Superboy walked out dressed in leather jackets, blue jeans and black converse looking bemused. Following them was Kid flash and Red arrow who were dressed the same as the other two but looked pretty at ease. The four boys assumed positions on opposite sides of the sleek, dark vehicle with Arrow and Kid on the right and Aqualad with Superboy on the left. Then Robin entered. His hair was slicked back in a similar style to Danny's in the movie. The black leather jacket on his back was studded with silver and he wore black, mid-calf boots instead of converse with his almost ever present sunglasses perched on his nose. No one bothered asking where he had found these outfits as he strutted to the front of the car. And began the song.

"Why this car is automatic" Robin's voice filled the air as he struck a pose and the first bit of music played.

"Its systematic" The pose shifted.

"Its hydromatic" One hand rested on his hip as the other ran through his heavily gelled hair.

"Why, it's greased lightning" He called out and Kid Flash sang back "Grease Lightning"

After the music started properly Robin tore of his jacket, revealing a tight, plain, black top with short sleeves, before tossing it to the side swiftly.

"We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads, oh yeah," He continued and Red Arrow replaced Wally by singing "Keep talking, whoa, keep talking." The five boys threw in some fancy foot and hand work.

"Fuel injection cut-offs and chrome plated rods, oh yeah" Once again Robin's voice filled the air and Aqualad contributed hi part with "I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money" After Aqualad sang his line Robin flipped onto the bonnet of the bat mobile, landing in a neat crouch, before continuing.

"With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waiting at the door. You know that ain't no crap, we'll be getting lots of that in grease lightning" As the other four sang "Go, go, go ,go ,go, go, go, go, go ,go" they danced around and moved closer to Robin who was flipping with each go. Then came the chorus with Robin singing lead vocals and the others as back up.

"Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile.

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial.

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for grease lightning.

(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)" They accompanied the lyrics with the correct hand movements, pointing fingers and punching the air.

"We'll get some purple fringe tail lights and thirty inch fins, oh yeah. A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah. With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks. You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real pussy wagon. Grease lightning" Robin grinned getting into the dance as the others finished off the verse with "Go, go, go." Then it was back to the chorus with the same vocals as before.

" Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for grease lightning

(Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go)" All of the boys were grinning (Even Superboy and Red arrow!) as they repeated the arm movements with even more enthusiasm as they headed for the final chorus.

"Go grease lightning, you're burning up the quarter mile.

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

Go grease lightning, you're coasting through the heat lap trial.

(Grease lightning, go grease lightning)

You are supreme, the chicks'll scream for grease lightning." Their voices faded out with the music and they sang the final "Lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning, lightning," as they all moved closer and formed the final pose the music reached its last note. Clap. The partners (cough *sidekicks* cough) whirled towards the door. Jaws dropped when they saw Batman leaning against the door frame with a video camera.

"Blackmail always comes in handy," With these words the dark knight glided out the room leaving five shocked superheroes.

"Whose up for Mamma Mia?"

**This story took forever to write and I'm sorry if some of the lyrics are wrong. Please don't kill me for this story and feel free to review.**


End file.
